


Dancing on Tiptoes

by kanpekinalady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpekinalady/pseuds/kanpekinalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when her father visits Winterfell. It starts when she skips after his brother and misses a beat. It starts when a pair of hands gently hoists her up from the dirt. It starts when no one’s watching. But before they start, they end and Jon Snow forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'You Win or You Die Kink Meme' @ LJ.  
> Prompt: First kiss.
> 
> *Takes place in an AU where R+L=J and Daenerys conquered Westeros. When she found out, she legitimized him.

It starts when her father visits Winterfell and she is but eight, a mere child still. Her smiles are impish and her laughter infectious. When she plays in the courtyard her hair flows behind her in luscious curls and twisting angles. Myrcella is a bundle of golden joys and yellow warmth, the promise of first buds that will soon bloom, dancing and twirling around the courtyard without a care in the world. A sight to behold, despite her young age.

It starts when she skips after his brother and misses a beat, falls to the floor and down she goes, scraping her knees. Her eyes burn with tears but she bites down on her bottom lip and clenches her fists. Stags weep as much as lions do, and the Princess will not be seen crying.

It starts when a pair of hands gently hoists her up from the dirt and asks her if she is alright. Myrcella ends up staring into the grey wolf eyes of Jon Snow. Her knight in shining armour, barely four and ten and Eddard Stark’s bastard son. Mother would be scandalized.

It starts when no one’s watching. The princess has never been so bold as when she presses her lips against the bastard’s in gratitude. It is nothing but a quick peck, fleeting and gone from his grasp as soon as he reaches for it. She does not quite understand why he jolts nor can she explain the daze in his eyes. So instead she grins and leaves him there to shake his head, to know better. He watches her run back after his brother.

Before they start, they end and when she leaves for King’s Landing soon after, Jon Snow forgets.

*

It ends when years later his feet lead him down to the dungeons and halt in front of her cell. He is a Prince made out of the shadows of a man left behind. She, nothing more but a ghost of Jon’s memory staring back at him through the bars of her prison door. Her face is scarred, dirt has dampened her hair’s yellow shine and her smiles are bitter. He realizes that she is the remains of a flower trampled under harsh boots, wasted before its prime.

It ends when there is recognition in her eyes, a colour so green, so piercing he knows they are real. His finger beckons her closer, his heartbeat stammers and there is doubt in his eyes but he closes the gap all the same and so royalty’s lips meet the bastard’s a second time.

It ends when Myrcella reaches her arm through the bars and deepens the act, a tongue sweeping by to gain entry. She is brazen, too bold to be a bastard. But Jon seeks out her kisses just as feverishly. Sweet as ever, they hold a taste of lingering fruit.

It ends when a new world begins and she is to pay for her mother’s sins, unjustly accused of crimes she did not commit. But a lioness does not just lose her bite and Myrcella draws blood. He whelps and searches her eyes for answers she will not give. The bastard girl refuses to grasp the hand reaching out for her and looks away. He shakes his head, leaves her behind. She knows better. The first ray of sunlight is to be her last.

They end before they start and when her golden locks stain a scarlet red, Jon Snow finally remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
